Once More
by KH freak 813
Summary: Third of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. Takes place during KH DDD in The Merging of Realms timeline but is slightly AU. Tsutaaja manages to reunite with her friends after a long time apart only to find that they aren't who they used to be.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing Migawari twice followed by **poseidon7** for commenting on it once as well as **Keyblade132** for favoriting Two Worlds Collide, The Merging of Realms, and Shinobi no Pokémon along with **Hopeless-Doll** plus **XxLenxKagaminexX** for favoriting My Heart's Place! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the third of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Just so _EVERYONE_ can know, the reason why this is slightly AU is because even though this one-shot is based off of the events that occurred in The Merging of Realms, I _never_ made Roxas fuse with Sora and Axel die; I would _NEVER_ do that to the characters in my _FAVORITE_ pairing!

Were you talking about Scare till you're at the Top, **Jazz**? If so, thanks for the compliments and I'm _so_ ecstatic I did that for you! XD

I'm glad that you liked Migawari! I appreciate your kind words! (:

Of _course_ I will do that for both stories! But I would like to know; do you want your last request to be in Xehanort's POV, Sora's POV, an alternation of them both, or a third person narration? I _REALLY_ need to know this in order to write it!

By the way, may I please use the summary that you gave me in a review to The Merging of Realms? (**:**

If you want me to make my own though, that's okay.

I had _no_ idea that Axel has an island! It might not burn, but the cold still bites; just like him, that place is fierce and only a few can withstand it!

Really?! I guess that the pronunciation is not _too _different, but I wasn't expecting that! I got it memorized!

Thanks for the trivia! That was _so_ amazing! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Another objective in the Realm of Sleep, huh?"

"And at The World That Never Was to boot."

A boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a crimson jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt crossed by a silver X that matched baggy shorts contrasting with yellow sneakers walked beside a tall male distinguished by a messy red locks which made emerald pupils stand out as well as the ebon uniform that extended all the way to sable boots through a wide intersection.

"I think it's because too many Nightmares exist here." The younger suggested. "I can't see any other reason for doing this."

"I guess." The ginger nodded. "That makes sense." A nostalgic smile formed on his face. "Do you remember? We used to go on missions like this all the time."

The brunet shook his head. "You went with _him_, not me; the only relation I have is the memories between you two."

"Three." The elder corrected.

"Huh?" The kid abruptly halted in his tracks. "What are you talking about?!" Right before the senior could answer, a resounding bellow pierced the air. A triceratops covered in an aqua palette sprang out of a dark portal, charging toward the duo. "Ah man!" The tyke extracted a unique blade that bore teeth craved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head, slashing at the enemy who shrieked in pain as it was slain.

"I agree!" The major took out a crimson épée characterized by a scarlet wheel that sported an octet of spokes which had a jagged flame sprouting from it, impaling an incoming antelope which was smothered in a deep violet. "I think it's about time we showed off the stars of this show: our Dream Eaters and companions, the Spirits!" The speaker swept a hand, a vivacious lion bearing a thick scarlet mane tinged with azure and lavender as well as a verdant wyvern sporting six limbs including a pair of burnt wings emerging from the ensuing radiance. "Aura Lion...Ryu Dragon." He spoke as he glanced at them in turn. "Help me out!" The couple complied, assuming battle stances.

"Yeah!" The cherub lifted his key, calling upon an emerald tiercel which was adorned in plumes akin to a sunset and a cyan horse that carried four stong legs which bore cerulean pinions that emphasized its handsome features, the tetrad all imprinted with a symbol similar to an Emblem's save for it being pink and having smooth dips at the sides. "Eaglider...Pegaslick, I need you both!" The creatures shrilled, preparing to fight. A herd of Cerra Terrors and Cyber Yogs manifested seconds later, plowing through the field. "Go!" The hawk took off, beating its wings rapidly to sweep a flurry of feathers which homed in on their targets whilst the equine brought about a torrent of lightning followed by a harsh stamping of its hooves. Their master joined them shortly, dicing at his foes with a light-enhanced edge.

"You're not the _only_ one who gets to have fun!" The guy coated his cutlass in flames as the feline unleashed a roar which materialized a violet dome while the lindworm rose up and launched a blaze onto the quarry, the collective assault eradicating the entire pack. "Whew, I'm glad that we're d—" An infestation of moldy rhinoceroses, ebon unicorns that were equipped with jagged horns, maroon piranhas, violet skeletons which resembled pisces, onyx avians that supported themselves using a sestet of appendages, obscure saber-tooth beasts, bipedal behemoths distinguished by the maces at the ends of their tails, incarnadine hercules beetle anthropoids, flying critters which resembled brown and teal ramulosuses, indigo camelopards, violaceous dinosaurs, bluish goats which had trumpets in place of tusks, and heliotrope proboscideas that all shared a wicked version of the insignia which consisted of a fanged heart with bat limbs spontaneously materialized, staring their prey down.

The duo gaped at the sight. "No way..."

"I haven't seen this many enemies since my time in the Organization!" The former agent slumped. "I can't believe this!"

"What are you standing there for?!" Upon hearing that voice, the two swiveled their skulls in an attempt to find the source. At that moment, dozens of Drill Sye pointed their javelins at the stunned only to be ceased by a barrage of azure spheres before perishing through an onslaught of Focus Blasts. A String Shot shortly followed, binding the foes immediately.

The boy spotted the origin, shocked beyond belief. "You are—"

"Tsutaaja?!" The adult cried out, staring at the newcomer. "But how?! And since when could you talk?!"

"I'll explain later." The arrival interrupted. "For now, tell me where Roxas is; I want to know what happened during my absence."

"He's not here anymore." The interrogator faced the responder, observing the glumness in his orbs.

The snake was horrified. "No...he didn't—"

"He did." The tallest cut in. "He fused with Sora." The pyro gestured to his acquaintance. "Riku couldn't find another way after all." The older appeared melancholic. "He wanted to meet his Somebody so badly that nothing could stop him from leaving."

"I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Well, if that's what he wanted...I can't oppose that." The serpent glanced at her companion, quirking a brow. "What happened to your tattoos?"

The questioned smiled. "I lost them upon revival."

The female was perplexed. "What are you talking about?!"

The inquired kneeled to her height, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not Axel. My Nobody—the one you knew—sacrificed himself for the sake of his best friend. I'm his Original Persona, Lea."

The Pokémon extended a slender vine, touching the other's chest. "I feel a pulse." She stared at her partner, expression downcast as she shed tears. "I'm sorry for not being there for you either; I deeply regret not staying by Roxas's and your sides as you both went through all that."

The caramel crouched, patting the reptile's crown. "Don't be sad; his memories tell me that you were one of the most important to him and that he did what he did to awaken me so I could protect everyone—including you. Roxas...he deeply cared about you and enjoyed every second of the time spent; he had no regrets."

"And we were able to keep our promise; even though we are in different forms and bodies, we're together again!" The jade pumped his fist, grinning widely.

The creature stopped crying, lips curling. "You're right!" Her joy suddenly faded. "Look out!" The nemeses shredded the silk, freeing themselves. Extending a Sacred Sword, the foreigner clashed against an incoming Electricorn before decapitating it in one strike.

"We have to help her!" The lad embarked the myth, the stallion lifting off of the ground as the rider lashed his weapon at the heralds before destroying them in a series of well-placed blows as the flier glided past.

"Roger!" Syncing up with his companion, the ex-Nobody executed a maelstrom of swings which were nearly invisible, finishing off that species.

The ivy imitator beamed. "Just like the old times!"

The adolescent smirked. "Wasn't your first reunion something like this, you appearing out of nowhere to assist your buddies?"

The addressed shrugged. "Maybe..." Spotting the school of Fin Fatales flopping toward her, she scattered a cloud of orange dust which paralyzed them inevitably. "You'll regret sneaking up from behind!" The retaliator beat many to death utilizing her Power Whips, weakening the survivors in a shower of Energy Balls before stirring a Leaf Storm compounded in Petal Dance, the gale annihilating the rest.

"Don't leave me out!" The brunet shouted as the falcon latched onto his jacket, removing him from the legend and high into the sky where he was met by a flock of Halbirds. The fowl attempted to grasp him in their razor-sharp talons but to no avail; he expertly dodged them, shredding them to pieces in the process.

"We'll see!" The Fishbonés desired to devour the squamata only to be met by a multitude of Hammer Arms which crushed them as a procession of Brick Breaks combined in decisive chops shattered their vertebrae.

"Like we're going to let you have _all_ of the fun!" The redhead merged with the drake, harnessing its power and tossing a fire-imbued raid at a pride of Keeba Tigers that eradicated them as they tried to chomp him before releasing it and polymerizing the cat plus creating a long swath that ushered out unwavering ripples of brilliance. "Alright!"

"There's still more!" The serpent hissed, glaring at all of the monsters. "They're pretty large as well..." She sighed. "Looks like I have to do it."

"Do what?!" The tyke pressed.

"Just think..." The elder suggested.

Massaging his temples, the kid suddenly brightened. "Oh, _that_!" The snake enveloped herself in a blinding white sheen, growing exponentially at a rapid pace. "Mega Jarouda!" The mentioned emerged from the glow, leering at her opponents disdainfully.

"Time to get _serious_." Sharpening her concentration twice in a row, the dragon Coiled in on herself as well as dancing elegantly and flashing her opposable a multitude of times before producing a horrid noise akin to an angry swarm by vibrating her wings rapidly. As the Staggerceps were rendered immobile, the evolved unleashed a sinister Signal Beam to end their lives. "Too easy."

"Behind you!" The child screamed as a group of Skelterwilds charged at the advanced from the rear. Raising her neck in a hubristic manner, the ex-snake plagued them in a procession of crunches before ripping them to pieces via a consecutive Fury Cutter. "Look out!" A few of the husks had survived, snapping at her in a frenzy.

"No need to worry." The target gave off a crimson light, emitting a scarlet pulse which halted them short before lengthening the growths upon her head and brutally impaling the skeletons until they crumbled.

"Thanks!" The cherub exclaimed before turning his attention to the Tatsu Blazes who hurled streams of heat at him. "Like I'll let you!" He held his weapon in both hands, aiming Blizzagas upon the assault. His allies joined in, holding the conflagration in check.

"Let _me_ handle this!" The associate leapt into the blaze, absorbing the energy immediately. "Don't forget that I'm _immune_ to fire and get stronger from it; I'll take care of them!" The elemental twirled, mutilating many at once as his blade grazed their flesh.

"Okay!" The instructed moved onto the counterparts, exterminating their numbers steadily.

"A _little_ aid won't hurt!" The female gaped her jaw, gushing an unrelenting wave of liquid which extinguished plenty.

The older stared at her. "You—"

"Like in the past!" Shutting her hues, the transformed invested on her Metronome before developing a Hydro Cannon that decimated the unfortunate victims. "Don't worry!" The former serpent lifted her tail, a Water Spout sputtering from the tip.

"You're right!" Lea threw his dagger, slaying the last of them. "I remember how we did things like this ages ago!"

"So does he!" Sora piped as he launched himself at a Tatsu Steed. "And he had lots of fun while he was with you two!"

The drake smirked. "I know." A web of lightning pulsed from the revered, locking the intended's muscles as it passed. A Discharge followed, zapping them from the sky.

"Of course." The warrior called upon pillars of radiance, stunning the grounded. "Why don't we do it again?"

A ray of electricity flashed, frying the stricken to a crisp. "Even though you both aren't the same people I was with before, I guess I can try." She brought about a searing bolt, electrocuting the quarry completely. A Thunderaffe choose that time to go into a full gallop, killer intent evident as it lowered its jutting horn. "No you don't!" The altered executed a Low Sweep, tripping the equine before proceeding to roundhouse it. The hooved attempted to counter in a barrage of stamps only to meet its doom through a decisive Double Kick.

"Don't forget us!" With the help of his party, the brunet dove from above to land a calculated stab on one as another was charred by a rotating sword which combusted upon impact.

"Yeah, yeah." Earth Power erupted from the ground, ensnaring the remainders as a violet tremor combined in a quake of varying intensity tore them apart. Once the convulsions lessened, the source gazed at the remaining Nightmares. "It's time." The speaker materialized a Misty Terrain, Camouflaging into it straight afterwards. "Now let's see how this will turn out..." The female cried out, distressing the listeners unopposed before using that opportunity to flatten them in a Steamroller.

"Don't do _everything_ by yourself!" The leo pounced a Tyranto Rex, the wyvern bombing the pinned utilizing searing flames before the summoner closed in to deal the final blow. The hawk dive-bombed the reinforcements, allowing the myth to ensnare them in a cumulonimbus that suffocated them as the wattage left them too feeble to try to escape.

The royal scoffed. "We'll see..." She glanced at the dinosaurs through rounded orbs, lowering their strength as she stirred a Fairy Wind which forced them to take cover only to be horrifically blinded by a Dazzling Gleam. The Yoggy Rams unleashed sonic from their trumpets at the evolved, wishing to deafen her only to have their amplifiers jammed through a procession of Moonblasts before dying painfully as they were subjected to Play Rough.

"One more type to go." The pyro muttered as the Zolephants shrilled, crushing the pavement beneath their soles as they pressed forward. "Let's do this!" He casted a wall of ignition, preventing the herd from advancing as the flier enhanced the barrier employing its shared element while the feline reinforced the offense via its ambience.

"I'm with you!" The mammal called upon columns of voltage, dealing immense damage as the tiercel released a flurry of feathers which homed in.

"You're gone!" The humans chanted simultaneously, huddling around their Dream Eaters as spheres of luminescence enveloped the spaces between.

"Let's end this!" Lowering her crown, the Regal gathered a mass of violet energy which shot out moments later, torturing the monsters in immense agony. As the attacks combined into a devestating force, the victims perished instantly.

Once the light had faded, the area was revealed to be clear of enemies. The boy pumped his fists. "Alright!"

"Are you okay?!" A film of magenta static coursed outside the dragon, causing her pain.

The addressed nodded, appearing stoic as she harnessed lunar rays to heal herself. "That recoil was _nothing_."

"Reckless as ever!" The kid crossed his arms as he accused the Pokémon while everything reverted. "Anyways, explain what you were going to say earlier!"

"You two are _so_ different." Shaking her head disbelievingly, she complied. "I recovered my powers to travel between our dimensions for they were only _drained_ when I used Regal Subterfuge, not completely depleted."

"And what about your ability to talk?!"

"Sheesh!" The endotherm groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm not _speaking_, I'm using the Telepathy I had acquired a while back from my Role Play to socialize via brain waves in the human language! I had no need for it before, but I have a feeling you can't understand us." The elaborator huffed in frustration. "Geez, why did I have to explain this to _you_?! I can see why with _Lea_ since he wasn't there when I first answered this but Roxas _was _and since you gained his memories, shouldn't you know the reason too?!"

The adolescent flushed. "...Oops."

"Yeah." The serpent glared.

"Now, now...there's no need to demean him." The ex-Nobody cut in. "He's not as bright as Roxas—"

"Hey!"

The snake rolled her eyes. "I can tell."

"Why you—"

"Let me finish!" The man shouted, silencing the two. "As I was saying...whereas he is a little dimwitted, he's got a good heart and cares for the well-being of the ones he holds dear."

"Just like Roxas." She smiled. "I guess even though they seem to be polar opposites, they have the same caring personality." Her lips widened into a grin. "That's good to know!"

"Thanks!" The hero beamed. "Now what do you say about getting Sea Salt Ice Cream as a little reward for a job well done?"

The reptile's hues twinkled. "You like it as well?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"People who have high blood pressure." The elder smirked.

The duo leered at the offender _hard_. "SHUT UP!"

The intended burst out laughing. "I'm glad to know that _this_ hasn't changed!"

"Same here!" The verdant agreed, joining in the merriment.

"Aw man, don't we have to report back to Yen Sid _first_?" The teen sulked. "Looks like our plans are put on hold!"

"Actually, this is good!" The emerald contradicted. "I will get to meet _all_ of your friends in this way!"

"Wow, I didn't think of it like that!" The youth's spirits immediatly lifted. "Then let's go!"

"The faster we get there, the quicker we can go to our hangout!" The major exclaimed.

The chestnut stared at him. "You mean the Clock Tower at the Station Plaza in Twilight Town?!"

"Where else?"

"I've never been to _that_ part!" The minor blurted. "I want to witness the view for myself; memories aren't enough!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" The tallest inquired. "It's time for us to get out of here!"

The endotherm shivered. "I return the sentiment; The World That Never Was is just too _cold_ for me!"

"Come on, this way!" The assosiate pointed to the direction of the exit. "We can't lag anymore!"

As the three ran toward the waiting portal, the ivy imitator appeared serene. With all that happened this day, there was one thing which had never faltered for sure.

Tsutaaja was glad that she could meet up with her friends once more.

* * *

Dream Eaters:

•Spirits: Aura Lion, Ryu Dragon, Eaglider, Pegaslick

•Nightmares: Cera Terror, Cyber Yog, Drill Sye, Electricorn, Fin Fatale, Fishboné, Halbird, Keeba Tiger, Skelterwild, Staggerceps, Tatsu Blaze, Tatsu Steed, Thunderaffe, Tyranto Rex, Yoggy Ram, Zolephant

Moves used: Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, String Shot, Vine Whip, Sacred Sword, Stun Spore, Power Whip, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Hammer Arm, Brick Break, Karate Chop, Focus Energy, Coil, Quiver Dance, Tail Glow, Bug Buzz, Signal Beam, Bug Bite, Fury Cutter, Struggle Bug, Megahorn, Hydro Pump, Metronome, Hydro Cannon, Water Spout, Thunder Wave, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Low Sweep, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Earth Power, Earthquake, Magnitude, Misty Terrain, Camouflage, Disarming Voice, Steamroller, Baby-Doll Eyes, Fairy Wind, Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Play Rough, Light of Ruin, Moonlight

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
